GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron
GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron (aka Alvaaron), is the MS that's part of the mobile armor GNMA-XCVII Alvatore in season 1 of Gundam 00 and featured in Gundam 00N. The unit is piloted by Alejandro Corner. Technology & Combat Characteristics When the mobile armor section, the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore can't be operated, the upper section of the armor will detach to reveal its mobile suit form. The top upper-section armor is actually the Alvaaron's wings and the two turrets are actually GN Beam Rifles that complements the mobile suit. The mobile suit itself is themed partially after the Gundams, but also after an angelic centurion. Alvaaron was built using mobile suit data that was exploited from the CB-001 1 Gundam. The Alvaaron is a custom made mobile suit, having balanced qualities of artillery and close quarter combat mobile suits. It has two GN Beam Rifles for mid-range firing and two GN Beam Sabers for close combat. While its speed and strength is comparable to a third generation Gundam, the Alvaaron is not optimized for dealing with other high speed mobile suits. The wings of the Alvaaron triples as a physical armor/shield, GN Field generator, and and a collimator array of the particle beam cannon. Although a formidable mobile suit against the Gundams, the Alvaaron's wings are both its strength and weakness. If the wings are damaged in combat, both the GN Field and particle cannon capabilities are disabled. As any with GN Field, the Alvaaron's field can be compromised through physical GN Blades. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Alvaaron possesses two beam rifles that were originally a part of GNMA-XCVII Alvatore's overall weapon compliments. When separated as the Alvaaron, the pilot may choose to discard one of the rifles to leave an empty hand for the beam saber, and use the rifle for short to mid-range firing. The Alvaaron's rifles have moderate firepower like the rifle of the GNX-603T GN-X during normal combat. However, the rifle is also the source of the powerful particle beam cannon, the power of the rifle is charged and significantly amplified by the wings. The power of Alvaaron's particle beam cannon is a devastating with just one beam rifle. However the Alvaaron charge both of its two beam rifles for a even more powerful and devastating attack. ;*GN Beam Saber :Located on the back skirt armor of the Alvaaron, the armor are expandable flaps that contain the beam sabers. The strength and power of the beam sabers are similar to the beam sabers featured on Celestial Being's third generation Gundams. Although not shown explicitly in the series, the beam sabers can be joined together, similar to the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and MS-14 Gelgoog. ;*GN Particle Beam Cannon :When the wings rotate forward, a charge builds between the inner surfaces of the two wings, which are now facing each other. The mechanism is similar to when Virtue, Seravee, and GNZ-003 Gadessa open the barrel of their respective bazookas/launchers. Although the wings are not the source of the beam, they are still critical to its formation, as evidenced by Alvaaron's inability to use the GN Particle Beam Cannon after the GN-001 Gundam Exia severed one of the wings. System Features ;*GN Field :The Alvaaron's wings can generate a GN Field that surrounds itself entirely without shifting its wings. The wings can also move in front of the mobile suit's body to concentrate the GN Field against an enemy attack that comes right on. Alvaaron's GN Field is shown to be able to manifest faster than the Virtue's because it does not require any mechanism to generate a GN Field. History For more information on the Alvaaron's history, please go to Alejandro Corner's page. Picture Gallery Gundam 00 Alvaaron.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron 14c4b098f433e1.jpg|Gundam 00N - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - Docked with Alvatore Alvaaron GN Beam Saber.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - GN Beam Saber - Being Wielded GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron2.png|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - kicking away Exia. Alvaaron GN Condensed Particle Beam Cannon Charging.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - GN Condensed Particle Beam Cannon - Charging Alvaaron GN Condensed Particle Beam Cannon Firing.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - GN Condensed Particle Beam Cannon - Firing GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron5.png|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - GN Field GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron6.png|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron's - Exia piercing the GN Field Specialmove.jpg|Gundam Meisters - PS2 - Video Game - Alvaaron's Special Move Alvaaron Lineart.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - Lineart Alvaaron-war-card.gif|Alvaaron - Gundam War Card HG Alvaaron.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron HG Alvaaron0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron HG Alvaaron1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron Notes *According to info on the Corner Family crest, the emblem is placed in the chest of the Alvaaron. Strangely, it cannot be seen in official pictures and lineart of the Alvaaron. *The Alvaaron is the second non Gundam Type to be the final adversary mobile suit of an Alternative Century/Universe Gundam series with Turn X being the first non Gundam Type as a final adversary mobile suit in an Alternative Century/Universe series. References Alvatore-Alvaaron Magazine Article.jpg|GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron w/ Alvatore - A magazine article about the Alvaaron and Alvatore External Links *GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron on MAHQ